Manisu Manisu no Mi
The Manisu Manisu no Mi is a Zoan type Devil fruit that gives its user the ability to transform into a half mantis hybrid or complete mantis form at will. Manisu is Japanese for Manis. Appearance This Devil Fruit looks like a melon sized strawberry with skin like a pineapple. It has a black outside layer with iron red leaf on top and the inside is sky-blue. Strengths and weaknesses Like all Zoans by consuming this fruit the user gains a impressive amount of strength, speed, and agility in their hybrid forms. Similarly the users of this fruit become much better suited to close combat due the nature of the transformation. Due to the Manis having scales made of keratin, long durable foreclaws, a foul smelling spray like a skunk, and night vision both the Hybrid and Beast form are useful. While in a Hybrid form the user of the Manis Manis no Mi gets the best of both human and beast forms. Their body stretches and grows due to the users enhanced musculature forming stronger arms and legs as well as enhancing their other sense's. After the completely transforming the users skin becomes completely covered in rows and rows of keratin scales that can withstand hits from cannonballs. And due to Manis being mammals they actually become more resistant to the cold due to their increased size after transforming. Besides growing scales in the hybrid form, the user also gains a tail with rough scales as long as their body. This tail due to its size and maneuverability can be used either offensively or defensively like a sword or shield. By adjusting the scales they can be left out jagged to act as a sword, or compacted to act as a makeshift club or shield. The tail can even be considered the greatest advantage of this form due to is shape allowing it to move faster than the rest of the body. The rest of the users body is enhanced as well with them getting claws the size of short swords, and the ability to cut through stone and damage most metals. The claws can easily be used for digging through the earth and due to having night vision they are ready for combat at almost any situation. However these abilities also make the for good scouts as the can go around the enemies defenses and sneaking around and gathering information. Finally two other abilities that become available are is a tongue that is strong and stretchy like a extra arm but slightly weaker but extremely flexible, and a spray similar to that of a skunk that can bring those that smell it to tears Usage The Manisu Manisu no Mi is a devil fruit that gives the user the ability to transform into a complete Manis form, or a hybrid form. This fruit like many zoans grant the user a massive physical boast to their body, mainly to their defense, and endurance. Other traits that appear After transforming: * The user gains the use of claws that they can use to slash their enemy's and is stronger than stone. * Night vision. * Large keratin scales all over their body. * Manis spray * Extendable tongue * Armored Tail Attack * Manisu Manisu no Broadsword Tail. In hybrid form the user make the scales on the tail sharp like a sword. then swing the tail like a sword. If the user is strong enough the user can make a huge air slash that can cut huge rocks. * Manisu Manisu no Flash Tongue. '''in hybrid form the user spit out his tongue in like a pistol, and then use a shigan with his tongue to stab his opponent. * '''Manisu Manisu no Ghost Spray * Manisu Manisu no Keratin Roller * Manisu Manisu no Phantom Claw Triva this animal is a '''real '''creture, and not a chimera. Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Category:Devil Fruit Category:Ropstad